Twin Brother of Nie Li
by XIII-hades
Summary: Story about someone who reincarnated in TDG world as twin brother of Nie Li. ... ... ... At first he is little panicked but starting to calm, "So this is hell, am I going punished for all my sins?... wait, i don't event remember what kind of sins that I made". ... ... ... Enjoy the story :)
1. Meeting with hades

In space full of darkness with lava that flowing everywhere, there a certain soul who just waken up. "Where is this?" he wondered. now he felt strange, he can't feel his own body anymore. "Am I already died?" like a fool he is talking to himself.

Then out of nowhere someone talk "Now.., now.., you finally wake up. took you long enough". That make him panicked "Who is it? Where are you?". Then from the top a dot of light approached, and starting to talk "I'm Hades, God who ruled this darkness realm, the underworld hell".

At first he is little panicked but starting to calm, "So this is hell, am I going punished for all my sins?... wait, i don't event remember what kind of sins that I made". Then laughter come from Hades "Ha ha ha ha .., it's natural that you can't remember of your sins, not only that you shouldn't remember your previous live either".

Now he is confused "What do you mean? Am I going to be punished for something that I don't event know?". Then Hades give some explanation about why he is here "You are not going to be punished kid, or rather your punishment is already finished. That's why you can't remember your previous live."

After a brief pause Hades continue his explanations "You are here because it's time for you to be reincarnated, usually the flow of reincarnation is working automatically. but sometime we God's got bored and give some souls gift before reincarnated, so we can watch some interesting part about how that person uses that gift in their live". This explanation give him(MC, still have no name) some conclusion "It's good that I'm not going to be punished, this place really scared me. So you are going go give me a gift before I got reincarnated? May I know what is it?" he ask to make sure.

"The world that you are going to reincarnated to is the place where strong eat the weak, so the first give that I'm going to give you is body physic, physic of Evil Dragon God. This come from my self of course, this gift will be awakened when you are 13 years old" Hades said without any more explanation to him.

Physic of Evil Dragon God is a bloodline that come from Hades him self, it can make the body very much stronger every time the soul have a breakthrough, the owner of this physic will have resistance of any attack from same rank cultivation. The greatest thing about this physic is the owner of this physic will be 100% immune against any type of poison.

Then Hades continued to second gift "The next gift is soul realm, of course the attribute will be the most suitable with physic of Evil Dragon God, you will have chaotic attributed Soul realm with best spiritual roots". This second gift make him(MC) confused "Soul realm... spiritual roots... what are those?" he ask.

"you can learn what are those after you get reincarnated, the point is this second gift is talent that differ who is the genius or not. As my chosen one, of course you will not be average" then Hades continued tell him the last gift "And the last gift interspatial inventory interspatial land".

Then Hades continue to explain his last gift "Interspatial inventory is a skill to save your item into another space and interspatial land is a which contains several lake's that produce spirit stones, so you will never short of cultivation resource. those skill's will bounded to your soul. That's all, any question before you got reincarnated?"

There's many thing's that he(MC) isn't understand, but Hades said most of them can be learned after reincarnated. after thinking for a while "Is there any restrictions?". Hades only said "The only restriction is you must keep any information that you get here secret, not event to your closest. the consequence is your soul will be destroyed in an instant". hearing that our MC feel shiver.

Then Hades starting to reincarnating our MC "OK, if there's nothing more. then i will reincarnating you". the soul starting to glow and starting to disappeared little by little.

AN:

I know this prologue didn't even tell anything about TDG world. But, that's the point of this story.

This story is not about MC who know everything what will happen next.


	2. Born in The Family

In the mountain where Heavenly Marks Family resides, a certain event happen. The wife of Nie Ming one of farmer in Heavenly Marks Family is giving a births of their sons. "Waawaa waawaa" "Waawaa waawaa" the cry of the babies rang.

"Congratulation, you get twin baby" said the midwife. Xiao Yun the mother of the babies even though feeling tired after be in labor, somehow got additional strength want to hold her babies "Let me hold them" looking at both of her sons she smiles happy. Then she is starting to feed them "my babies...," she is holding them as if only she and her babies is in the world

Nie Ming also feel happy when he se the look of her wife "Let me take a look honey, they are my sons too". Like a mother that overprotective, she is little paranoid. afraid something would happen to their babies. After all, it's their first experience having babies, though little hesitate she give the orange haired baby to Nie Ming.

Nie Ming smiles looking at the baby in his hand "The older one will be name Nie Li", then he look at the black haired baby that's on his wife's hands "and the younger one will be name Nie Lan" (that our MC name's). His wife keep ringing their name while smiling happily. After all this is their big day, the real family always started with an offspring that can inherit the parents will.

Not long after that, Nie Kai younger brother of Nie Ming & Miao Ling his fiance came. Looking at his brother and sister in law that each of them holding a baby with joyful faces "Congratulation's brother, our family is getting bigger now" Nie Kai is happy for his brother too. Miao Ling also congrats them "Congratulation's Xiao Yun sis, Brother Nie Ming" as soon to be Nie Kai's wife, she is happy too.

after thanking Nie Kai and Xiao Yun who came in this eventful day, Nie Ming stated his own self oath "For them, for their future happiness, i need to work harder now". Nie Ming sharp eyes show his seriousness. That's because he and his brother status are the farmer of heavenly mark family, They are in lowest position with in family. He have nothing to be proud of as a father, so as a father what he want the most is to make sure his child's future is full of happines.

"Now i get my greatest happiness, When will your turn lil bro?" Nie Ming starting to tease his little brother. He knew that his brother's feelings to his fiance is real, and he knew Xiao Yun also love Nie Kai so much, to the point she reject her families chosen man and leave her family to be together with Nie Kai. Nie Ming continue "When will you both married?"

Sudden question from Nie Ming make Xiao Yun "That.., Thats..," she is blushing while giving little look at Nie Kai. Looking reaction at his fiance, Nie Kai laugh Happily "ha ha ha, we just get engaged, give a little bit more time so i can get enough wealth to hold wedding party". The statement from Nikai make his fiance blushing harder, unconsciously she hold Nie Kai hand.

"For that you need to work much harder too" Nie Ming give his support, with pause

he continue "I expect your wedding in a year. ha ha ha ha". Nie Kai face become serious, then he look into Miao Ling eyes, hold her waist and looking at her eyes give his promise to her "I promise, will marry you with in a year" Miao Ling then hug him.

Seeing them like this Nie Ming and His wife's also happy. "Good.., good..., I'm glad even though we are not rich, we still blessed by happiness" said Xiao Yun who hold black haired baby (our MC), The birth of babies are one of happiest moment's in their family, because of today is the moment that they treasured so much.


	3. View of Cute 10 Year Girl

After 10 years time, Nie Lan and Nie Li grow up like normal one. With the care of their loving parent they never in the bad situation. The only different is the part that Nie Lan learning how to write and read. As a reincarnated person Nie Lan knew how important of the ability to read and write. Those abilities make person will get more knowledgeable about their environment.

At home, when breakfast. Nie Lan and his family chatting like always. Though this time Xiao Yun learn that Nie Lan already start his cultivation. She want to tell the rest of his family too. "Nie Lan, didn't you have something to tell us?". They all look at Nie Lan "Ah yes. Well, I already unlock my soul power" said with grin.

Nie Ming as a father should feel happy ofcourse "Good good, hahahaha. That's should be celebrated" other congrats him except for nie lie that look little bit jealous "How can brother, teach me!" Nie Li demand. Well that's natural, Nie Li is the big brother (though only few second different) he fell inferior to his little brother. Then Nie Lan responsed "I have already told you before bro, you need to learn to write and read". Nie Li still confused "Write and read?". Nie Lan give a little bit explanations "Yes, we can't always expecting other people kindness to teach us willingly, remember what Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori said?". So then Nie Li recall, the moment that they were bullied by those two. Last time Nie Li can't take their bullying and hit Nie Xiaori on the face, it end up with them trying to beat Nie Li up more, but due to Nie Lan interference Nie Lan take his place so because of that they start threatening them. "They ask their grandpa to not let other teach us" nie li said while remembering how his brother bedridden for a week.

Nie Ming face become gloomed "Even since the position of grand elder fall to Nie Wei, he often abuse it", he felt bit disappointed of himself who can't even defend his own childs. The mood then become worse, so Xiao Yun tell his husband to not continue "Stop it honey, our child is still kids. It's not good if they hear that". Nie Ming response with "hmmm". Xiao Yun continue to explain what Nie Lan means to Nie Li "Nie Li, you heard what your brother said. It's means that if you know how to read you can learn more". Ofcoure Nie Li Listen to his mother words. "Yes bro, don't worry i can teach basic cultivation technique to you latter. After you can read and write, we can learn how to use more advanced cultivation technique from books when we enter academy" Nie Lan try to assure Nie Li.

Currently Nie Ming is in the need of leaving to Main City, He plan to take both his son with him. Then he remember somthing, his brother invite Nie Li to hunt in the forest "Nie Li, i heard from your uncle that you will help him to the forest". Assuring that Nie Li can't come with him "Yes, for a few days uncle Nie Kai will teach me how to hunt" Nie Li respond. So that means Nie Ming can only ask Nie Lan "Then I will ask Nie Lan to accompany me into Main City to sell our hunting goods". As his father eyes pointed at him "Main City? Is it not a bit far?" Nie Lan said. After all for someone who isn't cultivator it will take whole days to arrive at Main City. "Yes, we will stay over there for 3 days" he tell his son his business will take more time that need to stay overnight there. "Okay dad" Nie Lan also want to explore Main City, this is indeed will be his first time go there.

After taking long trip to Main City Nie Ming let Nie Lan to rest first "Took whole day to came here, I will take care our goods here. You can go rest son". then Nie Lan goes to mixed bath that the inn have "Okay dad, I will take bath first before go to sleep"

Nie Lan walk to the hot spring located. Then he goes to the changing room. After take off his cloths that leaving him with towel only. when he open the door, he saw the view of cute 10 year old girl inside the hot spring. for a moment he is stunned.

...: "Ahh.." shocked reaction come from the girl. For a few second she is leaving good image for him before she quickly put her body under water.

End of the chapter.

_AN:_

_I know that I haven't say anything about the gift that given by Hades from the first chapter. Well, he isn't 13 old yet._

_Enjoy the story :)_

_Sorry, i can't update next week because i have business trip on Friday for 3 days. _

_If nothing happen on my life on works next chapter will be published in 2 weeks_


End file.
